¿Llegó la hora?
by Halane
Summary: Hikaru no puede dormir, así que se pone a pensar.¿Descubrirá de una vez lo que siente por Haruhi?Realmente no hay parejas aquí...


**Hikaru se metió entre las sábanas blancas de la cama que compartía con su hermano. Era una noche bastante fría, pero ellos nunca añadían mantas. No era necesario. Como siempre que no le llegaba su propio calor para refugiarse, el pelirrojo se pegó a su hermano, buscando refugio entre sus brazos delgados y estilizados. Los brazos de Kaoru siempre se abrían para él, incluso sin que llegara a despertarse.**

**Siempre habían estado juntos. Hikaru era incapaz de recordar un segundo de su vida sin Kaoru a su lado, en su mente, en su corazón, a la vista. Nunca se habían separado. No del todo. En cierta forma eran uno solo, con todas las ventajas e inconvenientes que ello conllevaba. Lo habían hablado varias veces, y habían coincidido. ¿Para qué dejar entrar a nadie en su mundo? La gente los confundía, pensaban que eran iguales, que daba lo mismo uno que el otro, que los dos. Y eso dolía. Dolía mucho. Porque ni eran uno ni eran iguales. Porque tras tantas confusiones y cambios de identidad, ellos mismos habían llegado a dudar de quién era quién. Porque durante muchos años pensaron que no tenía importancia si Hikaru era realmente Hikaru o Kaoru era Kaoru.**

**Cuando eran pequeños, una criada les había enseñado que, si bien el mundo no los distinguía, ellos mismos debían reconocerse como individuos diferentes. Esa criada, se dijo Hikaru, había sido una estúpida pensando que iba a salirse con la suya rompiendo su hucha favorita y largándose sin más. Pero la lección que había dejado atrás abrió las mentes siempre activas de los gemelos a nuevas preguntas. Sí… Ese día, dos semanas después de que la criada se largara, Kaoru había hecho una de las preguntas que Hikaru mejor recordaba: si uno de los dos muriera… ¿a alguien más le importaría¿No pensarían que daba igual, que quedaba el otro? La gravedad con la que el pequeño Kaoru había hecho la pregunta a sus ocho escasos años había impresionado a su hermano, y había sido entonces cuando se decidieron a no permitir entrar a nadie en su pequeño refugio: en su universo de a dos, lleno de ellos mismos, de su identidad todavía algo nebulosa.**

**Día tras día, en casa y fuera de ella, ambos vieron crecer ese mundo solitario en compañía del otro. Aislándose habían combatido la soledad a la que estaban condenados. Sabiendo que nunca podrían escapar de ese encierro que se habían impuesto, alejando a los posibles intrusos para no ser heridos. Quedándose cada vez más y más solos.**

**Y entonces llegó Tamaki, con su capacidad para llegar a los más profundos problemas y sentimientos de la gente. Con su estúpida cabezonería. Siendo insistente, pesado y ridículo como el que más, él había logrado forzar el candado que mantenía unidas las cadenas que los ataban. Y sin embargo, aunque habían mirado al exterior, ambos seguían quietos, observando a los demás desde dentro de su particular jaula o jugueteando con ellos. Cuando un animal está demasiado tiempo encerrado, no huye aunque le quiten las paredes. Y así eran Hikaru y Kaoru, dos niños asustados de salir de su mundo e internarse en el de los demás.**

**Kaoru aprendió rápido a comprender ese extraño entorno que lo envolvía. Las emociones de los demás le resultaron estúpidamente simples comparadas con las suyas. La mayoría siguieron pareciéndole tan estúpidos como antes de atreverse a asomar la cabeza. Refugiado en su hermano, que a su manera retorcida y discreta lo mantenía alejado de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera hacerle daño, Hikaru no había aprendido a reconocer y ordenar sus emociones. Casi no las había sentido. Y entonces… Entonces llegó ella, con sus ojos brillantes y sinceros, su perspicacia, su facilidad para distinguirlos, a romper ese equilibrio perfecto. Haruhi entró en su mundo.**

**Una sonrisa de cariño y complaciencia surcó el rostro de Hikaru, al tiempo que una oleada de calor lo invadía. Kaoru se revolvió en sueños, un gemido escapó de sus labios. Parecía tener… miedo. Hikaru se giró lentamente y, con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo abrazó también, pegándose todavía más al cuerpo igual al suyo para arroparlo, sin saber a qué venía su pesadilla. Pero su mente seguía lejos…**

**Haruhi había entrado con seguridad y aplomo en esas puertas que Tamaki había dejado entreabiertas. Sin llamar, sin preguntar, se había internado en ese universo paralelo que era la relación de los gemelos. Los distinguía. Los conocía. Más que eso… Los reconocía. Para ella, Hikaru nunca podría ser Kaoru, ni viceversa. Apreciaba a cada uno por sí mismo. Le gustaban los retorcidos juegos siempre ideados por Kaoru, le gustaba cómo Hikaru fingía ser el más fuerte de los dos cuando en realidad vivía escondido tras su hermano. Incluso le agradaba la posesiva y entregada amistad que Hikaru le ofrecía y la prudencia con la que Kaoru, a pesar de aceptarla y quererla, la examinaba como un algo extraño que no debía estar allí.**

**Realmente, se dijo Hikaru, Haruhi no siempre le hacía sentir bien. Él se había mostrado tal y como era con ella, como si fuera una hermana más. Y a cambio la chica se reservaba parte de su vida, se repartía con otros amigos igual de importantes. No, Haruhi no era una eterna merecedora de la libertad de entrar y salir del mundo de los Hitachiin, pero Hikaru sabía que nunca podría echarla ni prohibirle la entrada, porque ya era algo más que un adorno en el escenario. Por mucho que Kaoru la mirara a veces con suspicacia, la host ya era la tercera pieza del rompecabezas, y a la vez, aunque el mayor de los gemelos no se diera cuenta, la barrera que poco a poco lo iba separando de su hermano.**

**Kaoru se despertó súbitamente, clavando sus ojos en Hikaru.**

**- ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas y aquí abrazado?- preguntó con voz ronca mientras se estiraba con cuidado de no molestar a su hermano.**

**- No podía dormir. Estaba pensando.**

**- ¿En qué?**

**- Kaoru… Tú… ¿Qué piensas de Haruhi?**

**Una mano fría atenazó el corazón del más maduro de los Hitachiin. ¿Ya había llegado el momento en que Hikaru se alejaría de él¿Sería ahora cuando iba a perderlo para siempre? No, seguramente si respondía bien podría retrasarlo un poco más…**

**- Eh¿estás bien? Estás temblando…**

**- Sí, sí, no es nada. **

**- Pero ¿qué piensas de Haruhi?**

**- Que es un gran juguete.- respondió sonriente Kaoru.**

**- Kaoru, hablo en serio.- se molestó Hikaru soltándolo un poco para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

**- ¿Qué piensas tú, Hikaru?**

**Los gemelos se quedaron en silencio, tan juntos como siempre y más alejados que nunca. Sus cuerpos pegados les hacían más conscientes de lo separados que estaban en ese instante.**

**Kaoru hubiera podido pasar largo rato así, pero no Hikaru, que se sentó repentinamente.**

**- ¡Ya vale, sólo te he hecho una pregunta!- gritó furioso.- ¿Tanto te cuesta contestar? **

**- Cálmate.- suspiró Kaoru sentándose también y pasándole el brazo por los hombros. Decidió que no podía pensar más: era hora de decir algo, fuera verdad o mentira. Y mentirle a Hikaru era complicado y doloroso…- Te lo diré.**

**- A ver.**

**- Creo que es una buena chica.**

**Los ojos de ambos hermanos se cruzaron por un segundo, y sonrieron. Se habían entendido mejor por la mirada que por la boca, como de costumbre. Más tranquilo, Hikaru volvió a acostarse seguido de su gemelo, y las manos de ambos se unieron en el medio.**

**Cinco minutos después, cuando Kaoru ya casi se había dormido, un susurro de Hikaru le llegó justo a tiempo.**

**- Kaoru… Escucha.**

**- ¿Hm?**

**- Me alegro de que estés conmigo, no habría podido dormirme sin ti hoy.- aseguró con todo el cariño del mundo reflejado en su voz mientras apretaba más la mano de su hermano.**

**Y Kaoru supo que, al menos por ahora, el momento de perder a Hikaru no había llegado.**

* * *

Vale, vale, ya sé que no es muy original... Pero es que tenía que hacerlo... El análisis de la relación de los gemelos es todo un clásico, y no podía pasar sin desarrollarlo a mi manera Tercer fic de Ouran, kyaah!!  
kss!**  
**


End file.
